The Invitation
by Pinkbishie
Summary: How Jupiter ended up in Logan's room


title: The Invitation  
author: Pinkbishie  
e-mail address: Pinkbishie@aol.com  
rating: PG-13 (language & sexual innduendo)  
summary: How Jupiter ended up in Logan's room (written in Jupiters pov)  
  
Disclaimer: Take every single disclaimer everyone has written for X-men fics and slap a big fat "Ditto" on it. Although, Jupiter is a made up character and she's all mine.  
  
-----------  
  
I was working out in the Danger Room when the little prick decided to join in. I didn't even notice his he had come in until the particualr training program was over which figures considering he has the instincts and the heart of a Canadian wild dog and I've got the genes of a stinking human being. Even before I was offered a spot in the X-Men I always thought mutants had it easier than humans did. I mean, Christ, I dream of flying in my sleep and Storm does it everyday. No fair.  
  
Back to the prick. As the program faded I see him squatting to the right of the door watching me. I was annoyed already and he hadn't even spoken yet. I grabbed a towel and patted my forehead dry ignoring him.  
  
"You were a little slow on the defensive." He said, his voice echoing off the walls.  
  
I glared at him, "When I want your advice, I'll ask for it."  
  
He snorted, "Consider it charity than."  
  
What is it about insults from this guy that gets me so riled up I can't tell the difference between turned on and really pissed off? This can't be healthy.  
  
"Are you bored, Logan?" I fired back, "Go have a beer. There must be something you can do."  
  
I have to admit, he looks delicious when he's mad. I was just about to tell him to get the hell out when that handsome bastard strode up confidently and sent me reeling with a huge kiss.  
  
He looked at me with an expression of amusement and pleasure, "I should do that more often if it's gonna shut you up."  
  
If I was thinking straight I would've retorted with something clever. He walked past me and started fiddling with the Danger Room controls.  
  
Granted, we've been this way for a couple of months now. Me insulting him. Him kissing me. Me insulting him. Him kissing me. It's nice but I hardly think it's something close to a relationship. Whatever that is. Can someone have such a thing when they're a full-time X-men? I'm not sure how I can categorize this. I suppose it's an attraction. An unhealthy one.  
  
I couldn't think of anything worth saying so I left in a huff and headed for a shower. Once I reached my room, I turned on my stereo and popped in a few Salsa CD's. I've been accused of being an Americanized Hispanic...whatever the fuck that is. Just because I pronounce my "assholes" and my "bastards" perfectly does not mean I don't appreciate my culture. the CD's started to play and I stripped for a good wash. A shower for me is like a monk going on a pilgrimage: spiritual. I last a good hour and a half in the shower or the tub. I'm surprised Xavier hasn't kicked me out by now the way I waste water around the place. By the time I had finished my CD's were on repeat and there was a knock at my door. I didn't bother to put on anything but my towel figuring it was one of my fellow X-men or maybe one of the students at the institute and hell, why not give them a little show.  
  
"Hey." Logan grunted when I opened the door.  
  
I didn't miss a beat, "Aren't you supposed to be at a bar somewhere or smoking a cigar?"  
  
Either he didn't hear me or didn't care, but his eyes were busy drying me off.  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"What?" He snapped and his eyes returned to mine.  
  
I sighed and opened the door wider suddenly taking advantage of this situation. Sure the guy pissed me off but damn did he turn me on as well. I headed for the bathroom and grabbed some clothes on the way.  
  
"Sit. I'll be right back." I said closing the door after me. I took my time drying my dark brown hair. It's one of the things I pride myself in. My looks. It's fun being concieted. Especially when a werewolf wants you.  
  
I emerged from the bathroom in jeans and a black tank top. I crossed my arms. "Did you need something?"  
  
"You shouldn't answer the door like that." Logan replied leaning on his knees with his elbows.  
  
"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Logan nodded seriously, "Makes a man forget what he wanted to ask."  
  
I laughed, softening a little. Can one person bring the worst and best of out of someone else? I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure this isn't love. It can't be. I don't even believe in love. Maybe I'm just being dramatic. Maybe I just want a good fuck. Either way, I find it very embarressing to admit that I want Logan to be my boyfriend. Embaressing if not juvenile.  
  
I noticed that there was a long stretch of silence. I opened my mouth to say something when he beat me to it.  
  
"You always take that long in the shower?" He asked.  
  
I moved to sit on the edge of my bed and faced him. My salsa music played softly in the background.  
  
"Only when I'm not interrupted." I replied.  
  
He grunted in what I thought was amusement and his next comment floored me, "I could get used to that."  
  
I figured that was an invitation. For something. I sat quietly not knowing how to respond to that and he didn't say anything either. After a few awkward moments of nothing at all, he got up and left.  
  
I sat for a long time just thinking. The attraction between Logan and I is obvious, to say the least. I wondered if staying in the same room would make life as an X-Men more complicated or more fun. It's ridiculous really, to sit and contemplate such a simple decision. To move in with a man I have an attraction to or continue the sexually frustrated tension we had.   
  
I guess I had been thinking for a really long time because once I had snapped awake from my trance, it was dark in my room and my CD played had stopped. I decided to sleep on it and after ordering some pizza, went to bed.   
  
The next morning, I woke up considerably early. It was Saturday. I was off that day from my duties and presumably Logan as well. I sat up in bed letting the sheets fall to my waist. I always sleep in the nude. I sat there for a few minutes thinking again and feeling a little frisky. I slipped out of bed and reached for my towel and tucked it around my chest. I opened the door to my room a crack and waited for a moment to make sure the rest of the school was still asleep. Taking a breath and scolding myself at the same time for feeling so ridiculously giddy, I walked down the hall to Logan's door and softly rapped on it. A few moments later, it opened to a tired face. He blinked a few times.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." I said, leaning in a bit, "I was thinking I could get used to it too."  
  
Logan blinked again his hard eyes softening a little as he smirked a bit. His hand shot out to tug the end of my towel and pulled me into his room.  
  
After all that thinking, he was right. I got pretty used to our long showers.   
  
end 


End file.
